


deep sleep dreaming

by CapriciousCrab



Series: dream, baby, dream [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Vignette, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: He'd been dreaming. Not an unusual occurrence for him as he often dreams, but this was more a reminiscing than dreaming. A journey of remembrance that had him revisiting moments and thoughts from years ago.





	deep sleep dreaming

 

He surfaces from his dreams like a diver rising to where the ocean meets sky, a slow and languorous ascent. Awakening is gradual and begins with the vague awareness of self, that hazy feeling of heaviness, of warmth and comfort, that makes him reluctant to open his eyes. He lies beneath the duvet, eyes closed, and stretches out his hand slightly to make contact with the man sleeping beside him. Fingers softly slide down a sleep-warmed arm to cup a large, gentle hand as he settles back into his pillow and drifts into quiet contemplation.

He'd been dreaming. Not an unusual occurrence for him as he often dreams, but this was more a reminiscing than dreaming. A journey of remembrance that had him revisiting moments and thoughts from years ago.

  
*

In his dream, it's 2009 and they were getting ready to meet for the first time. He was a bundle of conflicting emotions-fear, excitement, self-doubt. He hadn't told many people about this new thing that was burgeoning but those in which he had confided hadn't done much to bolster his confidence.

_Be careful_ , they said. _What do you really_ _know about him?  What about that age gap? What does he really want with you, what if he's using you?_

People couldn't understand the connection they had made, that almost instant awareness of knowing that this was someone they simply couldn't be without. They knew and they wanted to be together so badly it hurt. So they took a chance and made a wish.

And fate was kind.

  
*

In his dream, it's 2013 and things have become complicated. They have more than they ever expected to have, more than they're equipped to deal with. There are millions of eyes watching, cataloging every touch and every word. Their bubble of privacy and safety shrinks, until he becomes a chaotic blend of pride and anxiety and dark thoughts that leaves him trying to shove everything down inside where it was safe.

_Be careful_ , they said. _If they find out this could all end. The world's not ready, not yet accepting. You could lose it all._

They were young and afraid, so they became careful. They hid that spark between them that shone so bright and it hurt, it hurt them both. But they were in love and they were determined. So they took a chance and made a wish.

And fate was kind.

  
*

In his dream, it's 2017 and the world is their oyster. They're secure and happy, the happiest they have ever been. There are new paths beginning to form that take them down roads they never imagined they'd travel, to places that bring them deep personal satisfaction. He finally feels free, in thought and in action, and still others rise up and try to cast a pall over the bright.

_Be careful_ , they said. _You're so much more now than him, he'll hold you back. You could have anyone, could_ _ **be**_ _anyone. Why settle?_

These voices aren't the loudest but they're insidious, winding their way through spaces shared between them. Words that wound and anger, because he knows that he couldn't and wouldn't do this alone. He would never be who he is without the unwavering support from the other half of himself, this man who deserves more than to be treated like a stumbling block placed in his path. These words make them both ache but they know how to cherish each other. So they took a chance and made a wish.

And fate was kind.

  
*

He moves closer now to the man lying next to him in their bed, tucks his knees into the back of his thighs and presses their bodies together. Ducking his head, he noses into the short, black hair at the nape of a slender neck and whispers a quiet _I love you_ into the shell of his ear.

Phil nestles back into him, and sensing his mood, pulls at the hand holding his until he's being embraced. His morning voice is sleep-roughened and husky, breaking the fragile silence of early morning.

“Make a wish Dan”, he says as he tugs the duvet up and over their shoulders.

So he does.

And fate is kind.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
